Novocain
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Jake and Trixie songfic for a late Valentine's Day gift! Featuring "Novacane" by Frank Ocean.


Novocain

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: I know, I know! I missed Valentine's Day, right? But I haven't written a Jake and Trixie in so long that I HAD to write this one. I heard this song and although it's a little perverted, it fit perfectly. So here's my Trixie/Jake one-shot as a late Valentine's Day gift.

Disclaimer: I do now own American Dragon or the song "Novacane", which belongs to Frank Ocean.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_**Lyrics**_

Jake wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up here. He had gotten in another fight with Rose, and today was the last straw. He was sick of it; sick of fighting with her, sick of her lies, sick of feeling cheated on. He was tired of her, tired of their relationship and all the pain that came with them being together. He just wanted to get away.

_**I think I started something,**_

_**I got what I wanted**_

_**Did didn't I can't feel nothing**_

_**Superhuman, even when I'm f*cking**_

_**Viagra popping, every single record**_

_**Auto-tuning, zero emotion, muted emotion**_

_**Pitch corrected**_

_**Computed emotion uh huh**_

So when Trixie called him after he left Rose's place, and asked him if he wanted to go to a party, he jumped on the offer. Now, he wondered if he should have stayed home. It was a college party, filled to the brim with drugs and alcohol. At first, he had refused all the offers he got, but by the time an hour had passed, he had consumed copious amounts of both.

That was okay though. The numb felt even better than the high.

_**I blame it on a model broad with the Hollywood smile**_

_**Oww, stripper booty and rack like wow**_

_**Brain like Berkeley**_

_**Met her at Coachella, I went to see Jigga**_

_**She went to see z-trip**_

_**Perfect, I took a seat on the ice cold lawn**_

_**She handed me a ice blue bong, whatever**_

Trixie plopped down on the couch next to Jake and asked him a question, all though he had no idea what exactly she was saying. She shook her head and wagged her finger at him, calling him something like a "druggie". They both laughed a little too hard at her joke, knowing damn well she and Jake never did anything like this.

It was good to be adventurous sometimes.

_**She said she wanna be dentist really badly**_

_**She's in school paying, for tuition doing porn in the valley**_

_**At least ya working**_

_**But girl I can't feel my face**_

_**What are we smoking anyway?**_

_**She said don't let the high go to waste**_

_**But can you taste, a little taste a**__**...**_

One of Trixie's friends walked over, sashaying her hips to the beat of the bass pounding around them. She held her hand out for Trixie to come dance with her and Jake smiled at Trixie as she begrudgingly stood up. Jake knew her reluctance would fade soon enough; Trixie loved dancing. And he loved to watch her dance.

It made his blood heat watching her, made him imagine what she would be like in another setting. Trixie moved her hips to the beat, popping her back and moving her feet in sensual, slow movements. Jake's dark eyes trailed her body hotly and even in his inebriated state, the images that came to his mind were enticing.

_**Novacane**_

_**Baby, Baby**_

_**Novacane baby I want you,**_

_**F*ck me good,**_

_**F*ck me long, **_

_**F*ck me numb,**_

_**Love me now when I'm gone love me none**_

_**Love me none, love me none**_

_**Numb numb numb numb**_

In his high, he could taste her lips against his. He could feel the curves of her body under his fingertips as he imagined Trixie pushing him down on his bed and kissing him with enough heat to start a blaze in his bedroom. He could smell her sweat as they got tangled in each other limbs, clutching the sheets in the waves of ecstasy.

Trixie was better than any drug would ever be.

_**Sink full a dishes**_

_**Pacing in the kitchen**_

_**Cocaine for breakfast, Yikes**_

_**Bed full of women**_

_**Flip on a tripod**_

_**Little red light on shooting, I'm feeling like**_

_**Stanley Kubrick**_

_**This is some visionary shit**_

_**Been tryna film pleasure with my eyes wide shut**_

_**But it keeps on moving...**_

Jake woke up with a gasp as sunlight streamed into his bedroom window. He was at home? He groaned as the results of the night before hit him full force. He wanted to throw up, but knew he wasn't that messed up. He sat up in his bed slowly, taking in his entire room to see if anything was out of place or missing.

One quick sweep of his glance and he realized that everything was as it was, except his bedroom door, which was wide open. Jake got out of bed with another groan and made his way toward the kitchen were the aspirin was. He walked through the living room and the soft sigh coming from his couch made him stop short.

_**I blame it on a model broad with the Hollywood smile**_

_**Stripper booty with the rack like wow**_

_**I'll never forget ya**_

_**You put me on a feel that I never had, never had, never had**_

_**And ever since I've been tryna get it back, and pick it up, and put it back**_

_**Now I'm something like the chemist on campus**_

_**But there's no drug around**_

_**Quite like what I found in you**_

Trixie was lying on his couch, a small snore coming from her prone body. Jake tried to keep from drooling as he raked his eyes over her sleeping form. She was wearing one of his white T-shirts, her breasts straining against the fabric and a blanket barely wrapped around her. One of her legs dangled daintily from the couch, teasing Jake with its chocolate-colored display. He wanted to touch her...so bad. He shook his head and adjusted the blanket so both of her legs were covered and went into the kitchen.

**I still can't feel my face (oh-oh)**

**What am I smoking anyway (ah-ah)**

**She said don't let the high go to waste**

**But can you taste, a little taste a...**

**Novacane, baby baby**

**Novacane baby I want you**

**F*ck me good**

**F*ck me long**

**F*ck me numb**

**Love me now when I'm gone love me none**

**Love me none love me none**

**Numb numb numb numb**

Jake took two of the little white pills and drank down a full cup of water, watching Trixie as he nursed his second cup of the clear liquid. As he watched her, he came to the slow realization that most of his problems with Rose were his fault. He never should've gotten with her. She was merely a substitute for something better. An annoying, cheating, overly jealous substitute for something much, much better.

There was a loud yawn from the couch and slowly chocolate met coal black. Jake gave Trixie a depreciating half-smile, which she returned with a feline like grin as she stretched slowly.

"Good morning, Jakey-boi."

"Morning Trix."

She grinned at him, amused, and waiting. For something.

Jake moved to refill his cup and tossed over his shoulder, "Want a glass of water?" and then proceeded to make said glass before she could answer him.

_**Pretty girls involved with me**_

_**Makin' pretty love to me pretty, pity pity**_

_**All the pretty girls involved with me**_

_**Makin' pretty love to me pretty, pity pity**_

_**I can't feel a thing**_

_**I can't feel her**_

_**Novacane for the pain**_

As he sat down on the couch with Trixie, her legs tucked under her body to make more room for him, he handed her the water. She accepted with a smile and he merely watched her: watched her lick her lips as she put the rim of the glass to her mouth, watched her swallow slowly as if trying to pace herself.

Everything she did turned him on.

Trixie noticed Jake's stare and smiled at him as she placed her cup on the table in front of them. Jake barely had time to put his own cup down before Trixie attacked him, crushing her lips on his as if they were the only thing that mattered right now.

Jake could hardly contain the warmth flooding him and remembered grimly that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Slowly, Trixie pulled away from him, her smile growing with each passing second. Jake grinned back too, realizing that his un-brushed teeth didn't bother her in the least.

"It was so hard to get yo butt back here by myself! You heavy as hell!"

"Damn, Trix, you tryna tell me to go on a diet?"

"Nah, I'm jus sayin!"

They laughed together as Trixie leaned against his shoulder. Maybe being a druggie wasn't so bad.

~*End Novocain*~


End file.
